Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{7}+10\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {10} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {10} + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=27 + {\dfrac{1}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{4}{28}+\dfrac{7}{28}$ Add the fractions: $= 27+\dfrac{11}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 27\dfrac{11}{28}$